


Sweat and Chocolate

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, Body Paint, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jim has a birthday surprise for Leonard and Leonard approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org) 2012 Gift Basket challenge. I snagged card #25: omnomnom 
> 
> Kink: wet, messy, dirty

Leonard yawned his way into his quarters, already halfway out of his cadet reds. His jacket trailed along the floor, almost catching in the doorway as it closed behind the medical student. He almost missed Jim laying upon his bed, until Jim moved, an impatient little cough emanating from the other man’s throat as though Jim was deliberately drawing attention to himself. Leonard knew as well as every other cadet at the Academy did that everything Jim Kirk did was a blatant declaration for attention. Mostly, said ploys for attention were for Leonard‘s benefit, despite the fact that their six-month long relationship precluded any need for courtship rituals to Leonard’s mind. Jim had long since captured him, after all. Leonard, however, was more amused by Jim’s exploits than he would ever admit to, secretly enjoying Jim’s attentions yet, he knew that that time, Jim had truly outdone himself.

As he turned towards the bed, his gaze fell upon the very naked, very aroused form of Jim, skin glistening with what at first looked like some kind of brown paint. Jim was grinning, teeth seeming even whiter in his face against the brown stickiness covering his cheeks. Leonard wondered what kind of mishap had happened to the other cadet and whether he really ought to practice some of his newly acquired medical knowledge upon him.

“What disease have you got this time, Jim?” he asked wearily, as he dropped his jacket upon his bed.

Jim didn’t immediately answer, and when Leonard cast a glance over his shoulder at the other man, already halfway out of his t shirt, he noticed that the other man now sported a hurt expression that was almost bordering upon a full-on pout. Leonard tried not to stare at the other man’s lips, deemed forever too-kissable by dint of their shape and the cute way that they were pushed out. He harrumphed; he would be damned if he would admit aloud that he’d just thought that Jim‘s lips were cute. 

“Dammit, Jim, will you just answer, already?” he asked. “I haven’t got all night.”

“As a matter of fact, you have,” Jim finally spoke. “I know first hand that your schedule is free tonight.” 

“Yeah? Whatever happened to the party Gaila was throwing tonight? You know, on effect of it being my birthday and all,” Leonard drawled, as he tossed his newly discarded t shirt to one side. 

“It’s postponed,” Jim said, in such a matter of fact tone, Leonard turned around and openly glared at the other cadet. 

Jim’s grin was firmly back in place, yet his gaze distinctly travelled over Leonard’s body, an appreciative light in his gaze. Leonard rolled his eyes, yet did not turn away. 

“It’s postponed,” Leonard repeated, flatly. “By whom?”

“By me, of course,” Jim said, grandly. “I told Gaila I had other plans for you and asked her to move it back a day. She readily agreed once she found out what it was I had in mind.” 

“Which I bet you freely told her,” Leonard said, with a sigh.

“Of course. She’s an Orion. Pleasure is in her blood. If she doesn’t approve, then no one will,” Jim said, as though that was obvious.

Leonard hummed, before he finally walked across to Jim and sat beside him. He inhaled suddenly, nostrils flaring as he caught the scent of chocolate rich and heavy on the air. Jim was grinning again when Leonard turned his gaze upon him.

“Is that chocolate I can smell, Jim?” Leonard asked, suspiciously.

“Yes, it’s chocolate body paint,” Jim said, proudly. 

“And where the devil did you get chocolate body paint from, exactly?” Leonard asked.

“Uhura,” Jim said, immediately. “She was going to use it on Spock but chickened out.”

“Spock?” Leonard sputtered, looking incensed. “What the devil does Spock want with chocolate body paint? He’ll probably think it illogical, knowing him.”

“He’s a Vulcan. Chocolate really brings out the animal in him, according to Uhura,” Jim said.

“No, Jim, do not even think about giving me any more information. It’s too much, already,” Leonard said, with a shudder. “Spock and chocolate should not go together.” 

“Maybe not, but chocolate goes well with me, however,” Jim said, as he drew one chocolate flavoured finger over Leonard’s lower lip. “C’mon, Bones, have a taste.” 

Leonard had no choice but to lick the resultant thick body paint from his lip, finding that the taste was actually quite pleasant, far better than it smelt, even. 

“I don’t think I had good enough a taste,” he said, when Jim made a - well? - expression with a raised eyebrow.

Jim snorted in disbelief at that, but Leonard pointedly remained silent. Jim rolled his eyes and pressed two fingers against Leonard's mouth. Leonard’s hand rose and wrapped around Jim’s wrist, feeling the slick slip-slide of body paint beneath his palm as he did so. He quickly drew Jim’s fingers into his mouth, breath blasting harshly from his nostrils as he suckled the chocolate from his lover’s fingers, moans soon working their way from his throat. All thoughts of postponed parties and chocolate craving Vulcans fled from his mind as he removed the chocolate from Jim's fingers, soon revealing the taste of Jim himself beneath.

Jim was breathing heavily by the time that Leonard kissed his way down to Jim’s palm, cock hard and aching between his legs. Jim reached up and smeared some of the body paint upon Leonard’s naked chest, before leaning in to capture Leonard’s mouth with his own. The medical student turned his head to a better angle, pushing his tongue deep into Jim’s mouth, sucking the taste of chocolate from Jim’s mouth as he did so. 

Jim snarled sticky fingers into Leonard’s hair, pulling the other man away, before pushing him down between his legs. He groaned aloud at the feel of Leonard’s hot wet mouth around him, lips pliant and tongue skilled as Leonard sucked him off, removing all traces of chocolate until there was nothing left but Jim himself. Jim moved his hips in time with Leonard, until Leonard’s name was a heavy weight upon his lips as he climaxed. Chocolate was sticking some of Leonard's hair down in odd clumps when Leonard pulled away, yet the medical student either hadn't noticed or didn‘t seem to mind. Jim was smiling as he spread his legs in silent, open invitation and Leonard needed no second bidding. He stripped off his pants and boxers, before reaching for the lube. Jim stayed his hand and shook his head emphatically.

“Already prepared,” he said, with a smirk.

Leonard’s only response was to raise an eyebrow at him. Jim arched his hips up when Leonard pushed himself deep inside him, and he groaned at the feel of Leonard over, around, inside him, bodies moving slickly together, smeared with sweat and chocolate. Leonard’s hands slipped against the body paint as he tried to keep Jim close, hips rocking into the other man’s as he sucked chocolate from Jim’s neck and left bruises to bloom in his skin. He felt the stickiness of the chocolate body paint upon his own skin, mingling with the sweat that liberally peppered his body, yet he didn’t care. All that mattered was Jim and Jim’s name as it fell from his lips against heady chocolate smeared skin as he climaxed. He felt sticky hands against him and the whisper soft murmur of his name against his ear as Jim climaxed, body pressed in sticky lines against his. Leonard rolled away, to stare up at the ceiling, skin painted with smears of body paint. He caught Jim’s sudden smirk and cast a confused frown upon the other man.

“You do realize that we’ve made a mess of these sheets,” Jim stated, rather than asked, as he indicated the sticky smears that decorated the previously pristine white sheets. 

“I would say that’s not unusual for us, darlin’,” Leonard said, with an amused chuckle. “Although the chocolate is a new one, even for us.” 

Jim hummed out an amused laugh before he nudged Leonard. 

“Fancy a shower? I feel very sticky, for some reason,” he said. 

“I think that’s something I can get behind,” Leonard agreed, with a smirk of his own.

Jim grinned at that, before he stood, pulling Leonard up with a groan. Leonard followed him into the bathroom, pressing kisses to chocolate-y skin as he did so, before stepping into the shower cubicle with Jim. The water was warm as it flowed over their heads, removing all traces of the body paint, swirled away by soap-lathered hands and well-placed, lingering lips. Leonard had to admit, as he made love to Jim beneath the spray of the shower, that it was the best birthday ever, and that Jim’s initially strange idea hadn’t been so bad after all.


End file.
